block_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
When Changed?
A Evolution 2011 In October 15 2011 was played in Unity there's Cow Ted Worm Aaron Dragon Ice Dragon Paula Goblins Pig Ice Dragon Baby Hugo Feral Pig and Ghost Bully 2012 In February 20 2012 Work in Progress called game Title Minebuilders In March 29 2012 Hell starting 50 Blocks May 27 2012 Finally Released in Google Play October 20 2012 Block Story is now Website playing Online 2013 January 1 2013 New year Announced 5.3 Update Schedule released in March 2013 In April 2013 New Skins Design Upcoming Mass and New Tools In July 31 2013 Upcoming Version 8.0 Scheduled Release in September In November 2013 Upcoming Version 9.0 Scheduled Release June 2014 2014 In February 2014 After Released Update Block Story still bugs Builders In May 30 2014 Before Release 9.0 New Story and Plot Appears New Quest Character Called Wizard In November 3 2014 Upcoming 10.0 Released only December 2014 Wizard Added In December 4 2014 Announced Shadow Hunter Changes New Name Alchemist 2015 On January 30 2015 Announced New Quests After Released 10.0 Update Appears new Final Boss called Dragon Lord On April 2015 Released new Quests and Meets Dragon Lord John Pacheco last Game are Died in 49 On May 3 2015 After released 10.3.5 Appears new Daily Quests On May 31 2015 After Release 10.3.9 Appears New Mech Pet On October 20 2015 Axes will Released New Blocks Scheduled Released in December On November 6 2015 In Game After Release 10.5.0 Update will appear Christmas Pet Character On November 16 2015 After Google Play Released 10.4.15 Still Bugs Appears New Pet Snowman On December 7 2015 Appears Soundtrack only All Bosses and Pause when Opened Inventory 2016 On February 4 2016 Working 5x Updates Engine Unity on March 31 2016 NPC Changes Face 3x Version On April 4 2016 Hardcore Will Changed All Evil Monsters Expect Third Strongest On April 20 2016 Fire Appears On April 22 2016 Color Wheats Changes On May 31 2016 Red Leaves Replaces Fire Block and New Quests On August 2016 11.0.3 Released will Fixes On September 2 2016 New Blocks Changes Texture On September 19 2016 Iron Road and Minecart will Released On October 4 2016 Fixing Spawners and Halloween Theme On November 17 2016 New Year Theme and New Year Custom On December 20 2016 11.2.0 is released Mati Boss adding planing 2017 On February 2017 12.0.5 is released Work in Progress Removed Christmas Theme In Memory Christmas Theme 2015 - 2017 On March 2 2017 Creating Smarter Pets is now Smart On April 2017 12.0.5 Pushed back released November 2017 on December 2017 On May 2017 added Boss Mati 12.0.5 will released December On June 2017 Added Fish Rod and Fishes On July 2017 Released Wall Torch Pet Basilisk Burned Fishes On August 2017 Fixes in 12.0.5 Will be Making On September 2017 Ted Uses Ship On October 31 2017 Shadow Hunter Uses in Boat On November 1 2017 Mati Pet is Released 2018 January 1 2018 12.1.0 is Announced Bugs Fixed March 31 2018 Upcoming Version 12.1.1 12.1.2 12.1.5 12.1.6 12.1.7 12.1.8 12.2.0 12.2.2 12.2.4 12.3.2 12.3.5 and 13.0.6 October 9 2018 12.1.2 Upcoming Version Scheduled Release in November Trivia Versions 2011 2012 and 2013 only Version from Block Story when Now notCategory:Block Story